HozukiGekko ((MIA))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Gekko (月光) 'Character Last Name' Hozuki (鬼灯) 'IMVU Username' SasoriShiroiookami 'Nickname (optional)' Sea slug 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 7/21/194 'Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 4'10" 'Weight' 90lbs. 'Blood Type' AB- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Gekko Hozuki is a very happy go lucky character Gekko would be known as the "loud" of the group. The one making jokes, Controdicing everything, getting on everyones nerves. Gekko cares for everyone but enjoys to get ask questions and push boundries''. Gekko is very Obnoxious even though he obtains knowlage very well aswell and makes it hard for him to get along with other Shinobi due to his cocky attitude. Besides that he is very cheery but Gekko has a dark side he hides within himself locked up so no one will find. Gekko is not all just loud and stupid, Gekko can be very bipolar at times, being serious at one moment then a completly diffrent person at the next.'' 'Behaviour' Gekko; Loud, fun, Bipolar, 'ADHD' Child that loves to run and get himself in trouble or at least not get cought, Gekko is pretty smart for is age able to study well and learn quickly due to his love of learning. Gekko loves to fight, the thrill just fasinates him makes his blood just rush and pump as fights start or if he is in one. Gekko is usally a calm one watching his opponent, obeserving his acts and how he/she works the marvouls human ''mechanics that Gekko is so fasinated with, Human nature. 'Nindo (optional) N/A '''Summoning N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Hozuki 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Chakra manipulation, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Stamina, and Taijutsu. 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique Genjutsu Release Generic Sealing Technique Rope Escape Technique 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Sai 'Background Information' Gekko Hozuki the faternal twin brother of Kuzanku Hozuki was born in a lovely home right outside Yonshi. For nine years Gekko, Kuzanku, and their parents Sasila and Gekko lived happily like a normal family. One night a horrible storm had abrupted outside of their home. Gekko and Kuzanku had just been put to bed when knocking was heard coming from the front door of the home they reside in. Their mother Sasila was confused about who would be knocking on their door this late and night and in weather like this. Gekko during this time was a Joning for Yonshi and assumed it had been something from the Kage. Sasila walked through the main hallway from the kitchen, grabbing the cold knob to the door and opening it slowly. Once the door had been opened the sound of a scream and a body dropped echoed through the house, the kids woke up alarmed and jumped out of bed still abit asleep.Their mother began to scream about for help as objects were smashed around the first floor of the home.Kuzanku and Gekko knew something was terribly wrong and headed for the window in their bedroom.The men downstairs paid no mind as they were busy attacing their mother.Kuzanku was the first to escape breaking the glass Gekko quietly fallowed his brother , leaping out the window onto a nearby tree branch. Once Gekko had stabalized his balance, the branch snapped from the weight capacity making both boys fall into the grassy patch below them. Both boys had fallen hard, knocking themselves and taking rather serious injuries.Kuzanku and Gekko had woken in a hospital in Yonshi being treated for head injuries and scrapes and cuts. Both of their parents were murdered in cold blood as the two were sent to live with a nearby aunt in Yonshi, she was 58 years old and had given up her job at the pottery shop to take care of the boys.To this day this tragic event had shaped why these two boys wanted to become ninja, Gekko has a dream, a dream to become powerful and strong. Gekko was six years old at the time and had gone through a horrible tramma the next year, Gekko trainned with his brother about seven hours each day in combat so the road to becomming a ninja was not so tough, as it was known it would be. Their intensive training did not stop until two years later when they were both nine, Gekko thought he was a total badass until he met some guy named Sai, Sai picked on Gekko until he was atleast ten, a year of bullying really sucks, so now lets skip two years later, Gekko is now twelve and is a Academy Student in Yonshigakure! Ready to take on the world at the best as he could, with a some what sinnister plot on his mind. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))